


ORIGINS

by InklingDice



Series: REM [1]
Category: Minecraft (Video Game), Video Blogging RPF
Genre: Alternate Universe - Dream Team SMP Setting (Video Blogging RPF), Dream Team SMP Spoilers, F/M, L'Manberg War of Independence on Dream Team SMP (Video Blogging RPF), M/M, Multi, Pre-Manberg-Pogtopia War on Dream Team SMP (Video Blogging RPF)
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2021-03-04
Updated: 2021-03-04
Packaged: 2021-03-14 11:27:30
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Major Character Death, Rape/Non-Con
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,257
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29541654
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/InklingDice/pseuds/InklingDice
Summary: My take on the Dream SMP with backstories.
Series: REM [1]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/2170356
Kudos: 2





	ORIGINS

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> "We're mending the between the land and the sky, we won't break it, soldier. So I want you to stay, this is something we can use. This is where we start."  
> \-----  
> "Gray, listen to me, ok? You- you are not becoming like your father, don't follow his footsteps. I don't want to lose you."  
> \-----  
> "Look at you Daryll, you're knighted! You achieved your dreams!"  
> \-----  
> "So, there's a girl, at the port."  
> \-----  
> "Dream's a monkey!"
> 
> Stories start from somewhere, and for a few, they start now. They start with war, they start with love, they start with silence.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This is a Dream SMP au, yes there are some OCS, no they are not self-inserts, cause that's cringe.
> 
> Disclaimer, that some of the character's personalities might be different, they are younger. I am basing it off of pop culture medieval, so there will be misogyny and homophobia.  
> I still am learning how to use ao3, so if you guys know any tips of how to use this then can you?
> 
> Warnings: cussing, blood, war possessions, and wars.

'One.. thre- fuck,' The water droplet dripped onto his head. Despite the dry area they were in, the water seemed to be plentiful in the cave. ' _They have a water system._ ' The teen grumbled. He repositioned his foot, already having his answer. He shifted his weight as his chief conversed with his unconfirmed fiancee. He could hear water dripping and ripples, 'And they couldn't do that before?'

The blond continued to stand awkwardly. He shook his legs before they broke under him. "You agree?"

"Yes, I agree to your terms, August. I'll be seeing you at the wedding then."

' _Intimidating_.' The blond mocked, he started following the closest footsteps before swiveling the other way, ' _No one saw that._ ' He walked slightly behind August, a little more on guard when they walked out of the cave. August halted in his steps, "Dream, you're going to stay here."

"Minerva didn't agree to my terms, the other guy did. See what you can do about the boy." Sucking it up, the blond nodded. "Of course sir, I'll see you later tonight." Smiling, August quickly jumped up onto a boulder and parkoured into the trees. The dirty blond waved, his actions didn't match his expressions. A deep scowl. He stopped after 3 minutes. "FUCK!" Dream violently grabbed his mask and tossed it to the side. Kicking pebbles and hitting rocks, he let out his anger.

He started running up the walls, faltering slightly at the rocky platform. "Even more fucks." He landed, panting at the fact he had to stay down at ground level. Dream rubbed his arms, 'I'm shaking,' he started stretching to do round two.

He stopped his activities after a few minutes, tired, he was at the top of the mountain. ' _I'm going back inside the cave._ '

〄

Gasping, a pre-teen looked around in his surroundings, he spit out some of the saltwater. The water glistened, not blinding him luckily. The rushing sound of the waterfall hurt his head, ' _Did I really fall_ _asleep_?' The sound blocked out some of the noise. ' _Shut up_ ,' He got up, the water weighing him down a bit. He stared up at the mouth of the trench, nature crawling in the humid and dark place. The water still dripping down his body, " **Technoblade**!" 

Despite his best efforts and other's encouragement, he still went to the old man. The towel draped over his shoulders, loose clothes clinging onto his body. From the corner of his vision, he could see things enveloping his sight, them whispering things to him. He shook it off, he looked over to the old man. Henderson was at the edge of the underground forest, he manhandled the younger one's ear, Techno tried to endure it.

Luckily, it getting late; no one barely comes to the blacksmith. Henderson went inside the shop, Techno flinched at the door slamming. He kneeled, seeing a bag he placed there. Reaching for it, he held it to his chest. His mouth slightly watering at the food inside. He shook his head. He laid down, staring at the bugs crawling on the wood porch. 

He looked over to see the candle fickle, moving ever so slightly at the wind. He got off the porch, knowing the old man and his family would be asleep. He grabbed the candle, the bag in his other hand. Techno went looking for the alley him and an ally would meet up. He heard tiny barks, muffled and slightly echoing. 

"Floof," He peeked over the corner alley. Techno looked to the left to find Floof's head inside a box, the dog jumping around with all of his legs. Crouching down, Techno made grabbing motions with his hands, "Come here, Floof. Over here, boy." Floof dramatically whipped his body to the sound of Techno's voice; with his short legs, he ran into the brunet's arms. He scratched under the dog's chin after he got the box off, "How are you today?" He babied, the Bolognese dog licked his palm. "Good boy." He continued scratching the dog, his smile fell. "How is she?"

Floof stopped licking Techno's calloused hands, he trouted out of the village and further down the ravine. The 12 year old followed, he was met chilling air, water was met three inches above his ankle. People were warming themself in near the geysers. The buildings weren't stable, nearly collapsing on the base. Elves made home close to geysers, careful not to step in the burning water. Elders were making supper and the youth were taking care of the babies. Adults tumbled onto the ground, water splashing. 

Techno ignored the pleas of 1 cent maybe a piece of bread crumb, he avoided the diamond ogre, a piece of well, diamond, fell off his cart. The teen reached down and pocketed it. 'He's around my age.' 

Looking away, he saw Floof again. He ran, careful that the candle didn't burn out. "Venus." She looked up to him, her eyes sparkling at her brother. "Techno!" The brother brushed off the bug remains off of her tiny hands. "Let's go." Venus took a moment, remembering the code. "Yeah!" She whispered. 'Don't be suspicious.' She sneaked around, 'Don't be suspicious.' She sang. Her internal thoughts started making it's way to being external. "Don't beEe-" "Shh." 

Techno smiled at his little sister, she gladly consumed the potatoes and bread. His mood was slightly dampened when he heard water splashing. He gripped onto the knife. "Venus, did you splash the water?" He quietly said. 

"Venus?" He asked, she wasn't speaking. Techno looked down to see her slightly nod. "Don't do that again ok?" She nodded once again. Floof slept in her lap, moving slightly at the sudden movement. Venus looked down, 5 potatoes left. She only ate one. Should she- "Here." She quietly said. She lent it to her older sibling, Techno grabbed it. Putting it on a top shelf. "C'mon." He strained, he placed her on his left hip, the dog stayed. "Doggy!" She cried out. "Don't worry, he'll still be here." 

Techno felt the water moving, it was moving towards him. Directly. He took out the mini knife, the brunette saw her brother's hand holding the knife. She slowly slid off, she still held his hands. "Brother?" 

"Run back." 

Venus hiccupped, her brother might not be back. Floof licked her tears. "Venus?" She whipped up her head up. He was covered in blood, his eyes glowing slightly red. A bruise was forming under his eye. "I'm back. You don't have to worry." He hugged her, the little one gripped tightly. Not letting her go. Techno kissed her forehead and the dog slobbered them both. Giggling, Venus cried out. "Stop it doggy. Bad doggy." 

~~_He's not going to leave her, not yet..._ ~~

〄

Cleaning up work, she swept off crumbs of bread and tiny spills of coffee. She placed the leftovers in a little jar and went into the back. Smiling, she saw her lover pet a cat, "Here kitty kitty," The cat pranced over, licorice black ectoplasm, bits of small particles were floating off of it. Its pure white eyes gave a little, glow. But they didn't mind, they were the same. The young adult placed the contents of the jar in a bowl. 

Bad reached out and held her hands, "Hey." He said. "Hi." Giggling, she looked at the cat eating the crumbs. Loverboy rubbed her hand with his thumb, both feeling content. His thumb lingered on the base of her fingers, his finger trailed from the farthest to the second farthest. "Hey." He repeated.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Ending this with a note, I am originally a Wattpad writer, I know people have been shitting on some of us but I think this is good.


End file.
